


Cama de rosas... o de clavos.

by Pandora09



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Amor unilateral x2, Angst, Bed of roses - Bon Jovi, Casi un songfic pero no realmente, Consumo de alcohol, Español, Está en Wtt en un compilado de one shots, Final abierto, Hurt, Hurt - Nine inch nails, Kun es un idiota, M/M, Mención a Ten, One Shot, Posible mención a una posible relación KunYang, WayV - Freeform, Y WinWin se aprovecha de su bondad, YangYang es un amor pero está enojado, nct - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora09/pseuds/Pandora09
Summary: Cada dos meses -si YangYang lleva la cuenta exacta- SiCheng vuelve para robar las rosas de Kun y solo deja en su lugar clavos y espinas, pero Kun no lo querría de otra manera.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun
Kudos: 1





	Cama de rosas... o de clavos.

Kun presiona una tecla aleatoria, demasiado cansado y distraído para reconocer la nota, y fija la mirada en el líquido transparente del vaso sobre el piano. El vodka vibra de forma apenas perceptible, pero Kun siente las repercusiones del sonido en todos los vellos de su cuerpo.

La noche es lúgubre y fría, pero se siente incapaz de moverse e ir a un lugar más tibio y cómodo.

El sonido de la puerta al abrir y cerrar rompe el silencio cuando las notas se han desvanecido en el aire y el líquido vibra solo por los movimientos de sus manos. Con un movimiento torpe, toma el vaso y bebe los últimos sorbos antes de que el recién llegado decida botar en el fregadero todo el alcohol del departamento.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¡Gege! —YangYang se presiona el pecho con una mano y se detiene en el inicio del pasillo. La penumbra pronuncia el oscuro de sus ojeras, el brillo de su cabello y su figura pequeña—. ¿Qué haces ahí como un fantasma?

Lo ve quitarse el abrigo y desatarse la camisa de franela de la cintura para colgarla junto al abrigo y un gorro de lana. A través de los agujeros de su pantalón negro puede ver el pálido de su piel y se pregunta si no sentirá frío. Por algún motivo que desconoce, Kun siente que se está congelando.

—Bienvenido a casa —dice con la voz rasposa y no sabe si es causa del vodka y el whiskey que bebió más temprano, al frío, a la noche o una mezcla de todo.

—Deberías estar durmiendo —gruñe YangYang y le muestra una bolsa negra en la que Kun asume está el traje que él y Chittaphon confeccionaron para él—. Ten me pidió que hagamos una última prueba en la mañana, pero creo que deberíamos hacerla ahora, por si no eres capaz de levantarte.

El tono que YangYang usa al hablar reverbera en las paredes incluso más fuerte que las notas vagabundas que Kun ha presionado en el piano a lo largo de la noche.

—Déjalo en el sillón. —Le pide recogiendo las últimas gotas rezagadas de vodka y YangYang solo niega con la cabeza.

El menor es listo y Kun no necesita darle explicaciones –no debería darle explicaciones de ningún tipo– y la comprensión en su rostro toma una forma divertida, aunque Kun es incapaz de reír.

—Tu concierto es a mediodía, deberías estar descansando, no bebiendo.

Kun solo blanquea los ojos y roza las teclas con las yemas. La noche es pacífica, aunque en su interior no se siente de esa manera, y es incapaz de seguir interrumpiéndola con su música. Si YangYang fuera la única persona en el departamento, él podría comprender que Kun esté practicando a las tres de la madrugada.

—No estoy bebiendo. —Aunque el vaso ahora vacío dice lo contrario y la botella en el basurero le da la razón.

Recuerda vagamente la última discusión con su madre, cuando apenas estaba comenzando su carrera de pianista profesional y las preocupaciones la impedían dormir de noche. Él no confiaba en las píldoras somníferas, así que simplemente se bebía una copa de vino y pretendía dormir plácidamente durante toda la noche.

Nunca fue más de una copa por noche, pero durante dos meses lo hizo cada día sin falta. Ahora la actividad física y la estabilidad económica le permiten dormir con mayor frecuencia y regularidad, pero hay noches difíciles como esa en las que unas cuantas copas de algo más fuerte que el vino le ayudan no solo a conciliar el sueño, si no que a sobrevivir un día más.

YangYang lo ignora y se quita las botas dejándolas caer junto a la mesa que se mueve y rechina contra el porcelanato del piso. Mueve un par de sillas y el ruido hace eco en las paredes. Lo ve ir a la cocina y lo escucha mover vasos y tazas antes de abrir y cerrar el refrigerador con un golpe sordo.

Liu YangYang, normalmente ruidoso como una tormenta, se asegura de que todos en el edificio sepan que está en casa.

—Ten gege me está explotando —grita para que Kun lo escuche, aunque podría hacerlo incluso si susurra—, tengo que estar de vuelta en el taller en cinco horas y antes debo hacerle los últimos arreglos a un par de piezas y asegurarme de que el traje te quede perfecto.

—No es necesario —dice seguro de que el menor no puede escucharlo por encima de su cháchara.

—Si alguien pregunta, debes asegurarte de decirle que te vistió Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. —Kun suelta un suspiro cuando el sonido metálico de los cubiertos chocando entre sí ahoga el sonido de su voz—. Si alguno de tus compañeros o incluso alumnos viene con nosotros, todo mi trabajo será recompensado.

—Habla más bajo.

—¿Sabes? No sé qué es peor, tener que vestirte a ti y soportar tu desastroso gusto para vestir o el comienzo de temporada. Estoy metiendo los dedos en el agua hervida y no puedo sentir algo a través de los callos y todavía tengo que seguir cosiendo un par de camisas.

—¿Cuál es el tema de esta línea? —pregunta atreviéndose a presionar suavemente una tecla para hacerse escuchar—. ¿Vagabundo callejero?

Ha visto algunas prendas de la nueva colección de Ten y Kun, que tiene un estilo realmente diferente a los menores, apenas puede comprender que eso pueda ser considerado alta costura.

La respuesta de YangYang muere ahogada por los sonidos del microondas y una puerta siendo abierta. Kun lo intenta, pero no puede evitar voltear y ver a la persona que aparece bajo el umbral de su habitación, con una luz pálida derramándose a su espalda y dándole un aspecto etéreo.

— _Garbage grunge_ —responde YangYang en un grito un poco más alto—, tú no lo entenderías, tienes un gusto asqueroso.

—Hola, YangYang. —Los pasos de SiCheng apenas son susurros sobre el piso frío, pero Kun puede sentir en la piel cómo desaparece la distancia entre sus cuerpos hasta que el menor está sentado junto a él en el banquillo acolchado.

—Hola. —YangYang responde secamente y deja caer algo que suena como una olla contra el metal del lavaplatos—. El desfile es al atardecer, así que no me importa tu resaca, debes estar ahí.

—Lo estaré.

—¿Cómo estás, Yanggie? —SiCheng presiona un par de teclas que suenan a una maltratada canción de cuna cuya letra Kun no puede recordar.

—Bien. Puedes llegar hasta las seis treinta, cederé tu lugar si no lo haces —masculla pretendiendo que SiCheng era una presencia lejana a su lado.

—¿Cómo está tu mamá, Yanggie?

—Bien, gracias por quitarme el apetito. —Kun escucha el sonido de los palillos al caer sobre el mesón y presiona una tecla para hacer armonía con él—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Kun ge tiene un concierto mañana, debe descansar y no cuidar de ti como de un niño.

—Lo lamento.

—YangYang. —Su voz es un suspiro apenas audible por encima de la disculpa de SiCheng, pero YangYang pasa de ambos de forma olímpica.

—No te disculpes si planeas volver en dos meses —masculla entre dientes y Kun admira el fuego de su espíritu—. Si lo lamentaras al menos intentarías no ser un incordio para Kun ge.

—¡Liu YangYang!

Con la mano extendida, Kun presiona un montón de teclas y el sonido discordante reverbera en las paredes silenciando sus voces e incluso sus respiraciones. Kun siente que su corazón pierde un par de latidos, a diferencia de YangYang que es joven y salvaje.

El menor suelta un resoplido sarcástico y rebusca en los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta sacar de ellos dos objetos alargados que le lanza sobre las teclas del piano sin cuidado alguno. Kun reconoce ambos objetos, son clavos cortos y finos, pero comprende la referencia sin problemas.

—Para tu cama, mientras SiCheng duerme entre pétalos de rosas.

—¿Qué crees que soy?, ¿Jesús?

Con una última risa sarcástica, YangYang se aleja.

—Pudiste tener todo mi imperio de basura —canturrea desafinadamente mientras atraviesa el pasillo sin dedicarles una segunda mirada—. Sentado en mi trono de mentirosos, uso esta corona de mierda…

—El realmente me odia —susurra SiCheng cuando el eco del portazo en la habitación de YangYang se desvanece en el silencio.

—Él no te odia, solo–

—Está enamorado de ti y por eso me desprecia.

Si YangYang tiene sentimientos por él o no, Kun no lo tiene claro y no se molestará en descubrirlo, nada entre ellos cambiaría si lo supiera. Su relación con el menor es la que le hubiera gustado tener con un hermano menor, si para YangYang es diferente, ese es asunto suyo.

Kun no puede hacerse responsable por los sentimientos de YangYang así como nadie puede hacerlo con los suyos, aunque a veces le gustaría que alguien tomara su estúpido corazón y le dijera qué hacer con él.

—Lamento si te desperté —dice presionando un par de teclas con la melodía base de la canción favorita de YangYang, aunque está seguro de que el sonido no puede atravesar las paredes insonorizadas de su habitación.

—Al parecer no soy el único que sabe a qué huelen tus sábanas. —SiCheng presiona un par de teclas que rompen su melodía y a Kun le parece que esa puede ser una muy buena analogía para explicar todo lo que está ocurriendo esa noche.

—Cualquier persona que haya entrado a mi departamento alguna vez sabe a qué huelen mis sábanas —comenta con una sonrisa torpe intentando quitarse seriedad al asunto—. YangYang vive conmigo desde hace un año y medio y a veces incluso me ayuda trayendo la ropa de la tintorería.

Eso y él junto a Ten hicieron de Kun y su gusto de moda un experimento social.

El silencio de asienta entre ellos cuando SiCheng deja de presionar teclas al azar, pero ninguno se molesta rompiéndolo y a Kun le gustaría permanecer así durante mucho tiempo, olvidar su concierto y el desfile de Ten, olvidar su trabajo y perpetuarse a sí mismo en esa paz noctámbula, desaparecer en el silencio y nunca tener que enfrentar la realidad.

Es una fantasía delicada y efímera que desaparece ante el primer contacto, tan frágil que puede sentir en sus huesos cómo se rompe y cae fragmento a fragmento sobre las teclas de mármol.

Con un suspiro, SiCheng reposa la cabeza en su hombro y Kun se petrifica. Es suave y liviano, una caricia que no puede atravesar las capas de su ropa, pero permanece ahí, haciendo presión como una quimera queriendo volverse realidad.

Cuando Kun presiona las teclas no piensa en la melodía que debería interpretar ni en el funcionamiento mecánico de un piano para producir un sonido, no piensa en lo que debería estar sintiendo o en cómo deberían sentirse sus oyentes, solo se deja llevar por la energía que fluye a través de su cuerpo, desde su corazón y por sus venas, que escapa por sus dedos rompiendo la noche, el silencio, el vacío y la melancolía.

En su cabeza puede ver a SiCheng, sus manos finas acariciando el aire al son de su música, sus movimientos elegantes dándole vida a cada nota, contando cada historia oculta en las teclas que Kun presiona.

Como cuando eran menores y Kun tocaba un destartalado teclado electrónico de segunda mano y SiCheng, en ciertas ocasiones, lo acompañaba bailando por unas cuantas propinas.

Como cuando la música unía sus corazones.

Cuando ellos se alejaron y YangYang apareció en su vida como un parche sobre el vacío que dejó SiCheng, Kun intentó llevarlo por el camino de la música.

La familia de los menores era una familia de artistas y creyó que no sería difícil hacerlo músico, pero YangYang, como el alma libre y evasiva que era, se resistió al arte de la música y se zambulló en el arte de la moda.

Los padres de Kun eran artistas de números y fórmulas, mientras que él lo era de armonías, partituras y notas musicales. Fue por eso que SiCheng encajó tan bien en su vida, él escuchaba y comprendía sus sueños a la perfección.

Sin embargo ambos siguieron caminos separados que se cruzan cada cierto tiempo –cada dos meses si YangYang lleva la cuenta exacta– cuando SiCheng aparece bajo el umbral de su puerta con los ojos hinchados y sal en las mejillas.

Kun nunca hace preguntas, más concentrado en mantener juntos los trozos de su corazón, y le abre las puertas de su habitación para que duerma entre rosas, mientras él se ahoga en vasos de whiskey.

El tiempo, no importa si son esos dos meses, o tres, o más, no se lleva el sentimiento de que Kun alguna vez tuvo todo lo que soñó, pero desapareció entre sus dedos como la arena del desierto.

La música, que hace vibrar los vidrios, que despierta a los vecinos de madrugada, que silencia los sonidos del mundo, es lo único que ha permanecido a su lado.

Entonces siente una caricia tibia en el cuello que desaparece entre las capas de su ropa –un abrigo sobre el pijama que Ten le obsequió en su último cumpleaños– y le eriza el vello.

SiCheng lucha contra el sueño sobre su hombro y a Kun le parece que la noche se enciende como a mediodía cuando contempla la agitación de sus pestañas infinitas.

La pieza que está tocando muere abruptamente cuando alza una mano para quitar un mechón de cabello rubio que se escapa y oscila sobre la mejilla izquierda de SiCheng. Lo toma entre sus dedos índice y medio para enredarlo en su oreja y aquel rostro pálido y terso queda enmarcado por las luces lejanas de la ciudad y el cabello que brilla opacando a las estrellas.

Qian Kun, que es un hombre débil cuyo corazón late aletargado por un amor que no tiene futuro más que la desdicha, se rinde al deseo de sentir al menor y roza con la yema del dedo índice su mandíbula afilada. Hace el mismo camino que la luz en su piel, pero no se atreve a tocarlo directamente por miedo a quemarse.

Recorre sus mejillas y los fantasmas de las lágrimas secas, sus ojos hinchados y finge ordenar sus cejas. Cuando sus dedos planean en el nacimiento de su cabello y siente la imperiosa necesidad de aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas, se desliza suavemente por encima de su nariz para caer directamente en sus labios entreabiertos y el aliento tibio que escapa de su boca.

Kun traga los rastros de vodka rezagados en su propia boca y tiembla.

Repentinamente la boca de SiCheng está cerca, tan cerca que sus alientos se entremezclan y casi puede sentir en la lengua el aroma a rosas de su cama impregnado en la piel del menor.

Con la mano envolviendo el cuello de SiCheng, Kun se lame los labios y cierra los ojos.

—No me quedaré —dice SiCheng rompiendo el hechizo de Kun con su voz grave y baja—, no importa cuántas veces llegue aquí llorando de madrugada, yo nunca me quedaré.

Y es por eso que YangYang lo odia.

—Lo sé.

Y es por eso que Kun se odia.

—Lo lamento.

—Lo sé.

Pero YangYang tiene razón y una disculpa no cambia el hecho de que SiCheng volverá dentro de dos meses, tal vez más o menos, y Kun nuevamente le abrirá la puerta, secará sus lágrimas y lo acunará en las rosas de su cama. Porque las disculpas sin acciones son solo palabras vacías que dan falso consuelo.

Kun no sabe con certeza el tipo de vida que SiCheng lleva fuera de esas paredes, no sabe si ama a su pareja ni si este lo ama de vuelta. No sabe en qué trabaja ni cómo pasa los días. No sabe si se alimenta correctamente, si se ejercita o está enfermo. No conoce a Dong SiCheng en horas que no sean las madrugadas llenas de angustia y desesperación, aun así ama a ese Dong SiCheng.

Ama al chico de sus recuerdos que bailaba con una sonrisa en las calles abarrotadas y contaba las monedas sentado en el suelo a su lado.

Ama al hombre que presiona teclas en su piano sin saber que está asesinando a alguien en algún lugar del mundo con sus melodías discordantes.

Ama al primo de YangYang que se aparece en su departamento como una tormenta tropical, todo calor y humedad, devastando todo a su paso.

Ama la crueldad con que le pide quedarse a su lado y cantarle hasta dormirse cuando la tormenta en su interior se desborda de sus ojos.

Ama las espinas en su pecho, los vidrios en sus venas, las sogas en su cuello y los clavos en su cama. Ama el dolor que le produce, porque SiCheng nunca le ha mostrado otra cosa más que ilusiones disfrazadas de obscena sinceridad cuando le dice que no se quedará, pero de todas formas permanece ahí, en las esquinas de su corazón rasgando y gastando las paredes para hacerlo caer.

SiCheng nunca se queda, pero siempre encuentra la forma de estar presente y Kun intenta ahogar el anhelo entre botellas de vodka, whiskey y el agua de los floreros.

—Estoy cansado, Kun ge —masculla acurrucándose a su costado, temblando de frío y enredando los dedos en su ropa.

—Vamos a la cama —responde tomándolo por la cintura para ayudarlo a levantarse y sostenerlo en el camino.

El pasillo oscuro se cierra frente a él con las sombras de la noche que acaba, pero se sabe el camino de memoria y se mueve a ciegas, sosteniendo con cuidado la preciosa carga de su ejecutor.

El aroma a rosas lo envuelve cuando atraviesa la puerta y se enfrenta a la habitación tenuemente iluminada por la luz amarillenta de la lámpara al costado de su cama. Las mantas están revueltas y Kun puede adivinar que SiCheng lloró y abrazó su almohada favorita.

No hace preguntas, se muerde la lengua y afianza el agarre sobre el menor, pero no hace preguntas porque las respuestas siempre le han aterrado.

Tararea un vals que le recuerda a su infancia y lo arropa entre pétalos de rosas y almohadas de plumas, Kun siempre se queda con las espinas y los clavos en los bolsillos. SiCheng se deja hacer, como siempre, reposando en la estabilidad que Kun nunca ha dudado en entregarle, en el consuelo que le brinda a su espíritu y la seguridad que le da a su corazón de que ahí, en ese rincón inhóspito del mundo, siempre habrá alguien que lo ama.

—Buenas noches, Kun ge —susurra adormilado y Kun sonríe contemplando la forma en que sus facciones perfectas se relajan cuando el sueño se apodera de él.

—Buenas noches —responde en el mismo tono y le besa la frente, sintiéndose egoísta por tomar algo para sí mismo cuando todo lo que quiere hacer es entregarle el mundo a esas manos torpes que se aferran con fuerza a sus mantas.

No quiere pensar en cómo no dudaría en robar las estrellas del firmamento si SiCheng se lo pidiera o en cómo cortaría todas las rosas del mundo porque nada más aterciopelado que su piel debería existir.

No quiere pensar en cuán fácil le sería arrancarse el corazón del pecho para entregárselo en una canción, así que simplemente se despide en silencio y abandona la habitación con pasos lentos y pesados, con la esperanza de que un milagro despierte a SiCheng y este le pida quedarse.

SiCheng nunca se lo pide y siempre se marcha al amanecer. Se lleva los pétalos aterciopelados de su cama y solo deja espinas y aroma a flores podridas.

Kun tampoco quiere contemplar ese desenlace, así que se dirige a la habitación de YangYang y golpea tres veces la puerta.

El menor es como un torbellino encerrado entre cuatro paredes, un torbellino que no tiene permitido dormir hasta que el desfile haya acabado.

Lo encuentra ordenando telas en el suelo, vistiendo un pijama confeccionado por él mismo y viéndose completamente exhausto.

—No deberías tratar así a tu primo —masculla sentándose en el futón que YangYang consideradamente preparó para él en un rincón junto al armario.

El menor alza la cabeza cuando lo escucha y en su mirada Kun ve que ya no es el niño que él cree.

—No deberías defenderlo. —Es todo lo que dice antes de devolver su atención a las telas y enrollar un montón cuando está conforme con el resultado.

—Es mi mejor amigo.

—Los mejores amigos no desaparecen por dos meses solo para volver, desordenar todo y marcharse como si nada hubiera pasado —responde sin mirarlo esta vez.

—El mío sí lo hace. —Porque así como SiCheng no lo visita en todo ese tiempo, Kun no se molesta en buscarlo y el tiempo se dilata alejándolos, pero nunca permitiéndoles olvidarse.

—El tuyo solo te hace daño.

—SiCheng no me hace daño, YangYang.

—Díselo a tu madre cuando pregunte dónde están el vino, el whiskey y el agua de los floreros.

Discutir con YangYang es un caso perdido, Kun lo sabe y se da por vencido tan pronto como lo escucha hablar. Sabe que no hay forma en la que pueda hacerle comprender que no es SiCheng quien le hace daño, sino que él mismo.

Kun siempre tiene la opción de ignorar el timbre, siempre puede prohibirle la entrada o simplemente dejarlo solo en el departamento, pero no lo hace.

En esos meses –dos si la cuenta de YangYang es precisa– Kun pretende que no está enamorado de un imposible y se arranca poco a poco las tiritas que sostienen los trozos de su endeble corazón. El tiempo cura las heridas, o da paso a nuevos intereses o simplemente permite que entierre sus sentimientos bajo toneladas de responsabilidades y estrés, Kun no lo sabe, pero sabe que esos meses le permiten deshacerse de todos esos sentimientos que abren llagas en su interior cuando los recupera.

Y cuando la tormenta ha pasado y ya no necesita el adormecimiento del alcohol en sus venas, SiCheng aparece con la mirada brillante y los labios temblorosos, entonces Kun sabe que todo su esfuerzo es en vano.

YangYang termina con sus telas, reordena sus artículos de costura y organiza prendas que cuelga en las paredes cuando se resigna a que su conversación ha acabado. Kun lo ve moverse con la gracilidad de las plumas en el viento entre la pila de accesorios en el escritorio, las cintas de medir colgando en una esquina de la cama, las prendas en bolsas plásticas en la silla junto al escritorio y los moldes de cartón apilados bajo la ventana.

Cada cierto tiempo, el menor le dedica una mirada cansada y niega con la cabeza, incapaz de ocultar su decepción y desaprobación.

—YangYang. —Le llama luego de que este apague la luz y se recueste en una esquina de su cama que libera solo para esa tarea.

El alba ilumina tenuemente las dunas de la cama y Kun se acurruca bajo su solitaria manta.

—Me herí a mí mismo esta noche para ver si aún podía sentir.

El menor tarda en responder, pero cuando lo hace hay un temblor en su voz que Kun es incapaz –o simplemente no quiere– de interpretar.

—¿Y puedes?, ¿aún puedes sentir?

Cada vez que SiCheng desaparece de su vida y cree que ya nunca volverá, Kun piensa que puede dejar de amarlo, sin embargo SiCheng siempre vuelve, nunca se queda, pero siempre vuelve. Y Kun siempre lo espera, lo deja ir, pero se queda en ese mismo lugar por temor a que SiCheng no sepa encontrarlo en otro sitio.

—Sí puedo, tristemente aún puedo sentir.


End file.
